Testing a Hypothesis
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: When Honey decides to help GoGo with an experiment, the two discover something neither of them expected.


I don't own Big Hero 6 in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>"Hi GoGo," Honey Lemon said as she walked into the other woman's area of the lab.<p>

"Hey," GoGo replied without turning around, her focus directed to the bike that hung from the ceiling in front of her.

"Still having trouble with the wheel?" the taller woman asked.

"Yeah. I just can't get it to spin fast enough," GoGo said as she gave the wheel a spin, "And look at that!" she continued, pointing at the wheel, "See how it wobbles like that?"

Honey leaned forward and squinted, adjusting her glasses slightly as she did.

"Um… I don't see any wobbling," she said after a few seconds.

"That's cause it's less then a millimeter. But even still, at the speeds I want this thing to go, that could be deadly."

GoGo sighed and grabbed the wheel, then flung it into a near by bin filled with other wheels. She then plucked a wad of gum off of the top of her work bench and started chewing it again as she slunk into the chair behind her and blew a small bubble.

"Hmm… Maybe I can help," Honey suggested with a smile.

The shorter woman looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You? Help? No offense Honey, but engineering isn't exactly your area of expertise."

"I know. I meant, help you with my chemistry."

"And how exactly would you do that?"

"Well, I think I can create a solution that could alter the properties of the carbon fiber you're using. You know, make it lighter or less dense or whatever you think would be best."

Wordlessly, GoGo stood up and walked over to the bin of wheels. Pulling out the one she had just thrown in, she looked it over before turning around and holding it out to Honey Lemon.

"Make it three grams lighter, but make sure everything else stays the same."

"That's all you want?" Honey asked as she took the wheel, "Just three grams lighter?"

"Yeah. You can do that, right?"

"Of course I can!" Honey said, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, "I'll have it finished in no time."

With that, Honey made her way back across the lab to her own work area. GoGo watched her go, and as she did, found her gaze shifting down to the other woman's long, thin legs. Honey was wearing one of her usual short dresses, which gave GoGo a good view of the taller woman's legs. She smiled as she watched her walked away, then caught herself and quickly looked away, her face heating up slightly. She glanced back over as Honey Lemon got to her worktable and started grabbing chemicals.

"Geez, what am I doing…" GoGo mumbled to herself and looked back over to her bike, "Guess I got some time to kill."

* * *

><p>Feeling a buzzing in her pocket, GoGo slowed to stop and sat down on a nearby bench. Since she had free time while she waited for Honey, she had decided to run some laps around the school. Going fast always helped her think better, and felt that she needed a backup plan of some kind if Honeys idea didn't pan out. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and saw that the chemist in question was calling her.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" she answered panting slightly.

"GoGo are you okay? You sound out of breath," Honey asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah. I was just doing a bit of running," she replied dismissively, "So what's up?"

"You know that wheel you gave me?" Honey said sounding a little nervous.

"Did you come up with a solution that works? That was fast."

"Uh, no. Not yet. Do you have anymore that I can use?"

"I've got a whole bin of them over by my stuff you can use."

"I know. I used all of those. Do have anymore?"

"You… used them… all?"

"Yeah."

GoGo stared blankly at the ground, trying to process what she was just told.

"So, um… Do you have anymore I can use?"

"Uh, I think I've got some back at my apartment."

"Why do you have spare wheels at your apartment?"

"I ran out of room to store them at the lab or something? I don't know. Point is, I've got some at home. I'll run down there real quick and grab them."

"How are you going to do that? Your bike is here at the lab and it doesn't have a working back wheel."

"I was just gonna, like, take the subway or something."

"I don't think it would be feasible for you to transport a bunch of those wheels by yourself through public transportation. I'll ask Wasabi if we can borrow his car."

"We? What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean, I'll go with you and help you load up all the spare wheels. Plus I want to see where you live since I've never been there," Honey said with noticeable glee in her voice.

GoGo sighed and shook her head slightly as she said, "Yeah, okay, fine."

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the lab! See you in a bit!"

"Yeah, see ya."

Putting her phone away, GoGo got up and quickly made her back over to the lab. When she arrived, she saw Honey Lemon standing by the doors, fiddling with her phone. She looked up as GoGo arrived and slipped her phone back into her purse and pulled out a set of keys.

"Ready to go?" she asked with smile.

"Yep," GoGo replied and reached for the keys, "I'll drive."

"Uh, no," Honey pulling the keys back and out of the shorter woman's reach, "Wasabi made me promise I would drive."

"Seriously? He's still mad at me for last time? I apologized to him like twenty times."

"It was the only way I could get him to lend us his car."

"How would he know if I did drive?"

"I don't know, but he would."

"Yeah, alright. Whatever. Lets just go," GoGo said with an annoyed sigh and started to walk away.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the labs parking structure, the two quickly found Wasabis car and headed out with GoGo directing. The route she took them through the city was confusing and longer then it should have been as GoGo was more used to riding her bike home and the way she went went down several alleys and took shortcuts that a car couldn't. Eventually, they arrived at her complex and went up to her apartment.<p>

"Here we are," GoGo said as she unlocked the door, "It's a little messy in there, so, uh, sorry about that."

Honey stepped in after her and looked around the room. Some dirty clothes lay on the floor and the surface of the table was covered in various scientific and automotive magazines.

"It doesn't look that bad," she said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw my bedroom."

"Why's it so messy in here anyway?"

"I don't get too many people coming by, so I don't really feel the need to clean up very often."

"You don't get many visitors?"

GoGo shook her head.

"Last time anyone came by was like, three months ago."

"GoGo, you need to spend more time with people!"

"What are you talking about? I hang out with you and Fred and Wasabi and Hiro, like, all the time."

"I meant here. At your apartment."

"Why? What difference does it make where we hang out? Besides, my place isn't all that big. It would be pretty cramped if everyone came over."

Honey looked around and nodded.

"That's true I suppose. But you should still have everyone over here sometime. It would be fun."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We came over here to get my spare wheels remember?"

"Oh yeah. Where are they?"

"In the bedroom," GoGo said and started to move towards the door. She stopped a couple of steps away from it and let out a sigh.

"GoGo, what's wrong?" Honey asked, stepping up behind her.

GoGo sighed again, went over to the couch and sat down.

"What if I can't figure it out? What if I never get the wheel right?" she said sounding dejected.

"It'll be okay GoGo," Honey said sitting down next to her, "You'll get it. I know you will."

"But it just feels like every time I try anything it sets me back farther and farther. It feels like I won't ever get there no matter how fast I go."

"That's how science goes GoGo. You remember how many setbacks Tadashi had with Baymax? I'm sure he felt like he was getting nowhere sometimes, but he kept going and it all worked out." Honey smiled and put her hand on the other woman's. "Don't worry. You'll figure it out. I believe in you."

GoGo looked down at Honeys hand and smiled. Then, without thinking, she turned her hand over and laced her and Honey's fingers together. She brought the chemists hand up to her lips and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Thanks Honey," she said, "I really needed to hear that."

"Um… Yeah, of course," Honey said, her face bright red, "Can I have my hand back now?"

GoGo looked at their hands then quickly pulled hers away, her cheeks beginning to grow red.

"Oh geez, sorry about that," she quickly apologized.

"It's okay," Honey replied looking at her hand, then over to GoGo, "It felt nice."

GoGo looked down at her own hand and smiled.

"Yeah, it did," she said.

"I think this confirms a hypothesis I had," Honey said suddenly.

"What hypothesis?" GoGo asked looking up at her.

"Well, it was… It was a hypothesis that… That I was in love with you," Honey nervously stammered.

"You, uh, what?" GoGo stammered in response.

"I'm in love with you GoGo," Honey said.

GoGo took a deep breath then said, "I'm sure you got some evidence to back up your hypothesis."

"Yes," Honey responded with a nod, "Whenever I'm around you, my heart beats a little faster, I find myself watching you or sometimes just staring. And just now, with how good it felt to hold your hand and then when you kissed it."

"That's a lot of really good evidence," GoGo said, "I guess your hypothesis is right."

A small smile crept onto GoGo's lips and she looked up at Honey.

"And I think it works just as well if you turn it around."

Honey gave her a questioning look and said, "Wait a second, GoGo, are you saying that you…"

GoGo nodded and said, "Yeah. All that stuff you said, it's the same for me."

Smiling, Honey leaned in and pressed her lips against GoGo's. They held the kiss for a few seconds before GoGo pulled away, saying, "Wait. Hang on a second."

"What is it?"

GoGo took the wad of gum out of her mouth and stuck it to the top of the table and turned back to Honey.

"Okay. Now I'm ready.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review!<p> 


End file.
